


Something Wonderful

by takemedowntown



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adult Content, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemedowntown/pseuds/takemedowntown
Summary: hi everyone!! this is my first time writing something like this...ever. so im a little nervous but also excited.this is a PRISON ENDGAME one shot WOOOO!!it takes place about a year into their sentence, and it’s just pure cheese. but it’s cheese we deserve.I hope you enjoy!-ash





	Something Wonderful

It had been a long, arduous day filled with mundane work and shitty food. Or at least it had been for Ian. For Mickey, it had just been another normal day. 

They were sprawled out on their bottom bunk, Ian’s head on Mickey’s chest with his arm thrown around his stomach. Their normal nightly position, which was occasionally reversed depending on their mood. Mickey was smoking a cigarette and stroking Ian’s hair (which was completely red again, and Mickey was extremely fucking happy about it). 

Every once in awhile Ian would complain about the shitty mattress and how cramped it was. This was usually the first sign of Ian being in a pissy mood, because 90% of the time he had no problem with the tiny bed. Mickey would then remind him that there was in fact another bed literally directly on top of them, to which Ian would always reply, “shut up.” 

On this particular night, Ian was huffing about more than just the bed. He seemed to be huffing about EVERYTHING. Mickey had been perfectly content ignoring it until it seemed that Ian wasn’t going to let him. So finally he had to ask, “Are you just gonna keep huffing down there until I ask you what’s wrong?” 

“Yes.” was the short clipped reply from below. 

Mickey groaned and removed his hand from Ian’s hair to rub at his tired eyes. The sudden lack of petting seemed to set off another round of pouting, and Mickey had had enough. “Alright princess, tell me what’s got you in such a damn tizzy.” 

Ian sighed and scooted up so his head was now resting on Mickey’s shoulder and was looking into his eyes, “Don’t you ever just get angry?” 

Mickey immediately frowned. “Angry about what? Did someone fuck with you today?” 

“No no, I mean, just angry in general. Angry at everything.” Ian sighed again.

“I’m not following.” 

“We both got dealt such shitty hands in life. Do you ever think about how much easier and just fucking better everything could’ve been if maybe we had parents who gave a shit? Or that could hold a real job so we could’ve grown up with some money? Everything was always just so goddamn hard and complicated for us. It’s just not fair.” Ian ended his rant by stuffing his face into Mickey’s chest once again, and groaning. 

Mickey laughed, “Damn, you’re really in a pouty ass mood huh? Ian, of course I think about that shit. But do I wish that things could’ve been different? No. Because this is life man, a lot of it’s fucked up. But a lot of it’s good too. So you just gotta take the good with the bad, and shut the fuck up.” He finished his declaration by grabbing Ian’s face and smacking a kiss to his lips.

Ian wasn’t consoled. He stuck out his bottom lip and continued, “But if things were different, we could be living in an apartment together right now, working decent jobs and just be...fucking normal. We still have a year left in this shithole, and I’m tired of fucking you on this gross mattress. I wanna fuck you on a Tampurpedic.” 

Mickey smiled. “If I promise you that one day you can fuck me on a Tampurpedic, then will you shut the fuck up?” 

“Probably not. I’m mad.” Ian wasn’t going to let this go.

“Alright look. Yes, this isn’t exactly an ideal situation we got going on here. But babe, we’ve already gotten through a whole fuckin’ year. We’re halfway home. Keeping looking forward, not back.” Mickey said calmly, resuming his hair stroking in hopes to further soothe his riled up boyfriend.

Ian smiled wide and looked up at Mickey. “When did I become the eternally pissed off one in this relationship? You’re so positive now. Prison has changed you.” 

Mickey snorted, “A full year of good sex has changed me.” 

That had Ian grinning even bigger, if that was possible. “So you’re saying that my cock has life-changing qualities? Wow. Thank you baby.” Ian teased and kissed him sweetly. 

“Fuck off, and put that grin away. That grin gives me flashbacks. You used it on me when we were kids because even back then you always saw through me and my bullshit. And it’s fuckin’ annoying.” Mickey griped. 

Those words seemed to light a fire under Ian’s ass. He swung his leg over Mickey’s hip straddling his lap, and gently pinned his hands above his head. His expression turned serious, and he whispered softly, “I always saw you. I always knew who you were.” 

Mickey, who has gotten better with translating all the gross, weepy feelings he has stored for the man staring at him like he’s something wonderful in the past year, still sometimes struggles. Especially when he’s faced with that goddamn look on Ian’s face. So he stays silent. 

And Ian was completely right. He knows who Mickey is. He doesn’t expect a response, but he knows what Mickey needs. So he closes the short distance between them and connects their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you’d like me to do more stuff like this! I’d love suggestions and ideas for more one-shots, or maybe a multi chap if I’m up for it? We shall see.


End file.
